Bloodlust
by Sureena2
Summary: Jaina is tempting the Banshee Queen in the most dangerous of ways.


Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner are property of Blizzard Entertainment.

More femslash nonsense. Yes, I know Sylvanas isn't a San'layn in lore and Jaina is a bit more aggressive in this one.

Enjoy!

It was late. Too late and Jaina should have been in bed. She, instead stood at the entrance to her balcony, smiling mischievously.

"Mmm," she sighed, "Why must we play these silly games?"

As she said this, she let her robe fall to the floor. As the fabric pooled about her feet, it revealed the mage was wearing nothing underneath but a pink lace lingerie set. The thin pink strings barely supported her ample cleavage and strained as her breasts bounced lightly with her movements.

Jaina smiled. It was _her_ favorite ensemble. Jaina knew she was coming and wore it in anticipation.

She raised her arms, thrust out her chest and untied her hair, in that exaggerated way she knew drove her lover wild. She shook her head, her long, platinum locks falling freely. She put her hand on her hip, waiting.

It didn't take long.

Not so unexpectedly, Jaina felt two strong arms encircle her waist as the coolness of two lips grace the back of her neck. Jaina gasped and arched into her lover.

"There you are!" the mage silkily whispered.

She spent a few moments worshipping the mage before asking--

"Am I that predictable?"

While awaiting an answer, two hands deftly unclasped the mage's bra and let it fall to the floor. She teased the pert nipples for a time before resuming her original position about Jaina's waist. She pulled the mage in closer, inhaling her scent and tasting her flesh.

Jaina shivered.

"Oh, my love, you're far from predictable," Jaina whispered, reaching behind her and pulling her lover ever closer. Her skin tingled as her eyes slid shut, waiting for the press of lips to her throat once again.

_It started off innocently enough. It was the end of a particularly hard battle. Jaina strayed from her team looking for the wounded. She found Sylvanas instead._

_The Dark Lady was injured and waiting for her healer. Upon seeing Jaina, the Banshee stood up, posturing threateningly. Jaina raised her hands in surrender, "Let me help," she offered._

_Sylvanas tentatively backed down and Jaina went to investigate. The wound wasn't terribly bad but the dark elf was weak with exhaustion._

_Forsaken didn't consume normal food, so the mage couldn't conjure cakes and she was out of healing potion. Sylvanas looked as though she could barely stand. Jaina only had one other option._

_She sliced open her wrist and offered it to the Banshee Queen. Sylvanas refused. She didn't want to partake in blood drinking. Some Forsaken did, but she eshewed it. Not falling prey to the desires of fresh blood was one way in which Sylvanas could hold onto some of her former, living self._

_Jaina didn't listen to her protests. She instead, forced her wrist into Sylvanas mouth. In her weakened state, it was easy to do. Sylvanas reluctantly drank. Desiring more, she gently pierced the mage's flesh with her fangs. What happened after that, left Jaina breathless._

Jaina panted as Sylvanas worshipped her from behind. She moved the Banshee Queen's hands from her waist up to her breasts once again. Jaina's eyelids fluttered as the dark elf circled both nipples with her fingers. The contrast of her cool, smooth touch against Jaina's heated, wanting skin made the mage shiver. Sylvanas moaned against her neck as she felt Jaina tremble as she softly caressed her.

Sylvanas could feel Jaina's heartbeat--she could hear the blood coursing through her veins. Kissing her, the vampiress stopped by the mage's jugular. She shivered--waiting, wanting--her fangs poised for the attack.

"No!" she huskily whispered, "I can't," and tore away from Jaina.

Jaina smiled. She's danced this dance with her love before.

She took both of Sylvanas' hands within her own and appraised her desire. "Tell me what you want," Jaina cooed.

"You know what I want," Sylvanas said, "but it's not what I need."

"Wants, needs--it's all the same once we've crossed the line," Jaina said, her eyes smiling daringly.

Sylvanas held her gaze. _Gods she was_ _breathtaking. __A blonde temptress, offering her body and spirit to the Queen of the Damned._ Her eyes narrowed as her blood lust welled up inside of her.

Jaina shuddered. The Banshee Queen was eyeing her the way a lioness eye's it's like prey. The sight was both terrifying and immensely arousing.

The mage stepped towards her, kissing her deeply, she then said, "Take what you need, my darling."

Sylvanas hissed as she tried in vain to fight off her desires. Jaina smirked and pulled her lover back into her embrace.

Sylvanas was normally far more dominant in their lovemaking. On nights like these, however, Jaina was in control and the power shift was intoxicating. Sylvanas knew Jaina could refuse her this ultimate gift and it tempered the dark elf.

Though Jaina would never deny her, she knew this and used it to her full advantage. Jaina _loved_ Sylvanas, but given her current state of undeath, she wasn't sure if Sylvanas was capable of loving in return.

Jaina couldn't stand the thought of being without her and if manipulation kept the Banshee Queen returning to her, then so be it.

"Come," Jaina whispered, "bed me."

Jaina removed the sleeveless linen dress Sylvanas wore with ease, then laid on the bed. Sylvanas mounted her.

Crimson eyes met blue, and the two kissed each other long and deep.

Jaina cascaded her hands along the length of Sylvanas' body while the Banshee Queen worked herself atop Jaina rhythmically.

"Oh, Jaina," Sylvanas breathed, "...please."

Knowing full well she was tempting the vampiress, Jaina arched her neck in anticipation of Sylvanas' caresses.

Sylvanas nuzzled into Jaina's exposed flesh, sucking and lipping it, hesitating over that one sweet, succulent spot she worshipped earlier. Jaina knew what she wanted.

"May I?" she asked.

Jaina's pale, warm skin felt so soft and inviting. The vampiress could smell the sweetness of her lover's blood rush beneath it. Under demanding touches, Sylvanas' was rife with excitement, her body tense and wonting, waiting for her mistress to answer.

"Mmm, not yet, my love," Jaina purred.

Sylvanas growled through clenched teeth but did as was told. She would never take unless given permission, but the desire was building up inside of her.

Jaina was playing with fire and loved it.

You've no idea what you do to me," Jaina whispered before capturing the lobe of the Banshee's ear between her teeth, drawing a groan from the she-elf.

Jaina dropped her hand and gently stroked the inside of Sylvanas' thighs. The Banshee Queen opened up to her. Gasping, Sylvanas gripped the sheets, waiting--wanting--_needing_ Jaina to be inside of her.

"Do you want me inside, my love?" Jaina whispered, keeping her hand just out of reach.

A captivating whimper and an ecstatic whine of defeat escaped her lips before answering--Jaina smiled.

"_Yes_." Sylvanas begged as she dropped her hips, briefly making contact with Jaina's palm.

Jaina moaned as she complied, slipping two fingers into the Banshee's slick heat with ease. In an instant, Sylvanas spread her legs and thrust her hips, drawing Jaina deeper. She arched her back and moaned as she's filled. The pace starts off slowly. Jaina's fingers pump up and down, carefully looking for that perfect tempo, one that teases but refuses to satisfy.

Sylvanas rut against her, desperately seeking more. Her face buried in Jaina's neck, her hips thrusting about the mage's hand. Jaina intimately knows Sylvanas' body--what it can do and what she can do with it.

Jaina smirked, running her tongue on Sylvanas' neck teasingly. Yes, she knew where to touch, where to bite, where to kiss and how to make her melt, shiver and moan.

"_Please_," she gasps, "_Harder...__faster"_

Jaina sucked her neck as she maintained her slow, agonizing pace.

Jaina looked up. Sylvanas was lost in ecstatic bliss, her eyes heavy, her mouth slightly agape. Pre orgasm, she is a vision of perfection.

Jaina maintained--teasing and taunting her lover. Her fingers slick with Sylvanas' arousal, she knows her Banshee Queen is close.

"_Jaina, oh...Jaina...please,"_ she begged, totally at the mercy of the Archmage.

Jaina can deny her no longer.

Without warning, Jaina quickly thrust inside, stirring the burning sensation within her. Sylvanas' vision grew blurry as her body prepared for the ultimate release. She repeated Jaina's name like a mantra, clinging onto her lover as the mage fucked her hard and deep.

"Cum for me," Jaina encouraged, "Cum for me and I'll give you what you _want!_"

Sylvanas' breaths grew quicker and more ragged, "_Gods, Jaina..."_, she moaned.

The sound of her cries increased in pitch and intensity as her hips bore down on the mage.

Jaina waited. Sylvanas' body tensed, her breath hitched in her throat--_Now_, Jaina thought.

"Take it!", Jaina groaned, offering her neck to the Banshee Queen, "Do it!"

Sylvanas couldn't deny herself any longer; wailing loudly, she bit.

Jaina closed her eyes--She shuddered as she felt the sweet sting of the Banshee's fangs pierce her flesh. She cried out as she felt her life force drain from her being. Suddenly, she was bathed in a white, hot light, her whole body consumed with a rippling pleasure. She shook as she tried to catch her breath, her mind swirling as it tried to comprehend the multiple levels of sexual gratification her body was receiving--

_The "nelor'oran", or loosely translated, 'the forbidden kiss', an ability granted to female elves upon being given the gift of undeath. It's the most pleasurable experience a mortal can receive and one of the reasons female San'layn were fetishized by many humans._

_Jaina experienced this when she offered herself to Sylvanas that first time and the feeling was __exhilarating._

Sylvanas held her down, taking in her fill, suckling Jaina's neck, feeling--tasting, the hot sweetness of her essence.

The forbidden taste of blood combined with the physical assault on her body was too much. Sylvanas came completely undone.

As her orgasm rocketed through her, she shook violently. Her hips continued to drive into Jaina's hand, grinding out every last ounce of pleasure her body could withstand.

Jaina panted and writhed beneath her. She tried to stay between the dark Queen's legs, but the sensations rampaging through her own body wouldn't allow it.

It felt as though Sylvanas was passionately making love to her body and soul simultaneously. Her entire body was racked with shivers. Her senses were heightened. It was like Sylvanas was fucking the very core of her being--and every thrust, every touch, and every moan made her gasp, twitch and melt into her lover.

She gripped Sylvanas holding her close as the vampiress fed.

Sylvanas had to be careful as to not take too much, lest she hurt Jaina, but by Elune, she felt and tasted _so _good. A few moments more...

Jaina's moans were loud and shaken as Sylvanas continued to impale her neck. Jaina moved her hips, aching for contact. Pinning her down, Sylvanas offered the the hungry mage her thigh, which she humped in earnest.

In their fervor to feel one another, both beauties failed to remove Jaina's panties. Sylvanas growled as she felt the wet, silky fabric slide along her leg. The extra material irritated Jaina's sensitive flesh, stimulating her in just the right way.

As Jaina gripped her lover, her body lost total control. Her pale cheeks flushed, her alluring lips parted and her eyes shut tightly--she seized, screaming Sylvanas' name.

Sylvanas maintained the rhythm of the ride, their hips crashing in time to one another, until Jaina couldn't take anymore. Jaina cried as her thighs quaked and gripped against the Banshee.

Finally, Sylvanas relased her hold on her mage. Out of breath and mumbling incoherently, Jaina latched on to the dark elf, clinging to her. Her hips slowing as the sensations gradually faded from her loins.

It took a few moments for Jaina to come to her senses. "Shhh," Sylvanas whispered, as she ran her fingers up and down the length of Jaina's body, calming her overly stimulated lover.

Sylvanas propped herself up on her elbows, looking at the sweaty, disheveled mage.

"Your neck," she said softly as she traced the puncture wounds with her fingers. Jaina's skin was already starting to bruise and turn color.

Jaina could see the concern in her eyes. The mage smiled.

She took Sylvanas' hand and kissed it gently. "It's nothing some healing potion won't cure," she said.

Sylvanas looked tired but extremely satisfied. She nodded as she yawned.

Jaina took her back into her bosom, marveling at their experience together, she stammered, "R--rest now," running her fingers through her lover's hair as her voice broke.

Brushing Jaina's lips with her own, Sylvanas sighed, "Thank you, Dalah'surfal," she said right before closing her eyes and snuggling into Jaina.

"No," Jaina whispered, barely audible, "thank you, my love... thank _you."_

-FINI-


End file.
